Problem: What is the quotient when $8x^3+16x^2-7x+4$ is divided by $2x+5$?
Using long division,
\[
\begin{array}{c|cc cc}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{4x^2} & -2x & +3/2  \\
\cline{2-5}
2x+5 & 8x^3 & +16x^2&-7x&+4  \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{-8x^3} & -20x^2& \\ 
\cline{2-3}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{0} & -4x^2& -7x\\ 
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & +4x^2& +10x\\ 
\cline{3-4}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & 0& +3x & +4\\ 
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & -3x & -15/2\\ 
\cline{4-5}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & & -7/2\\ 
\end{array}
\]So the quotient is $\boxed{4x^2 -2x + \frac{3}{2}} $.